La verdad detras de un nombre
by FreyjaLHA
Summary: Ishizu tiene prohibo entrar a Domino, tiene una identidad falsa y una ¿hija? si, su nombre es Ishet Zafiro Ishtar.. lo mas extraño de ella no es el dije de el dragón blanco de ojos azules que cuelga de su cuello: sino las dos ultimas letras de su primer nombre.


La idea originalmente no es mía; ah salido de Cerulean Eyes » by Dezzidance, lo mío es solo una adaptación y un poco de mi cosecha, después de el segundo capitulo ya es producto mío [Hubo un cambio de nombres y de detalles, no me muerdan ;A;

...

…..

…...

_Ya habían pasado 7 años desde el momento de su exilio, desde esa pelea en donde había puesto fin a todo: para que al día siguiente ella regresara a Egipto y no pudiese entrar nunca mas a Domino._

_**Sabado; Café La vide en rose , Domino 8:30 am.**_

Seto miro por la ventana, desviando la vista de su laptop; el arduo trabajo le estaba comenzando a cobrar factura.  
Escucho la risa de una pequeña niña a la cual su madre regañaba, lo peor del asunto es que esa voz femenina sonaba muy familiar.  
Se escucho la campanilla de la puerta del restaurant, el CEO de Kaiba Corp. Regreso su mirada a los estados de cuenta de su empresa.

-¡Mamá! eres muy lenta –dijo en voz media, pegando un brinco para sentarse en la silla.

-Ya lo sé –dijo en un tono rizón la madre de la pequeña, sentándose varios puestos retirada de el castaño.

Ese tono tan familiar, y esa risa tan cantarina llamaron por completo su atención, tenia que ser ella … aquella mujer que años atrás había exiliado: fijo su vista en ella y ese tono acanelado de piel le dio la razón.

La morena, se coloco de lado en la silla, para poder mirar mejor a su hija: le acomodo el cabello detrás de el oído y suspiro.

-Ishet… has perdido el arete…-en el momento que ladeo la cabeza de la pequeña para ver si no tenia atorado el arete en el cabello, Ishet miro a Seto y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Enserio mami?

-Iré a buscarlo afuera , no te muevas de aquí.

Ishizu salió del café, dejando a su pequeña hija sentada en la mesa, moviendo los pies, al ver que su madre desaparecía, bajo de la silla y se encamino hasta la mesa de Kaiba.

Seto había regresado la mirada a su laptop, mientras la pequeña le miraba decidida.

-Señor Kaiba! –hablo en tono de voz algo serio para ser tan pequeña- quiero hablar con usted de negocios, asi que présteme atención.

Seto suspiro con una sonrisa interna –Si? – dijo dejando su vista caer en la pequeña y cerrando un poco su laptop.  
La pequeña extendió su mano y el le dio un leve apretón; su vista la recorrió de pies a cabeza: su cabello era marrón obscuro, ojos grandes de color azul zafiro. Su vestimenta era un vestido color blanco con encaje azul; chaqueta azul obscuro y unos zapatos del mismo tono: y de su cuello colgaba un dije de el dragon blanco de ojos azules que le había regalado a Ishizu años atrás, para después ver que en su muñeca se hacia relucir la pulsera a juego. Soltaron su manos y la niña se coloco firme.

-Bueno, ire directa al punto: Buen dia Señor Kaiba, Mi nombre es Ishet Zafiro Ishtar, Y yo sere la próxima dueña de su compañía. Podrá ser por la compra mayoritaria de acciones o por un duelo a muerte. Probablemente esto le podrá sonar extraño para una niña tan pequeña como yo, pero usted comprenderá que negocios: son negociosos, asi que le aconsejo que este atento y se prepare –la niña giro levemente su cabeza asía la puerta, miro a Kaiba y le dedico una sonrisa- Que tenga buen dia Señor Kaiba.

Zafiro regreso corriendo a su mesa y se sento nuevamente en la silla moviendo los pies.

-Lo encontré –comento Ishizu acercándose a la pequeña sonriendo.

-Gracias , Yo sabia que lo harías mami –la castaña le regreso la sonrisa dejándose colocar el arete.

La camarera regreso para tomarles la orden.

Del otro lado, Seto ordeno un poco mas de café, el no sabia como sentirse al respecto: sus sentimientos oscilaban entre un disturbio emocional de euforia o ira.  
El había caído en cuenta de quien era esa pequeña niña.  
Por la actitud , esos rasgos faciales. El nunca hubiese imaginado que los rumores de internet hubiesen errado tanto en la descripcion.

Mientras Ishizu le entrego una bolsa color azul a la castaña.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Ishet!

La pequeña, lucia emocionada y al sacar el contenido de la bolsa comenzó a llorar de alegría: entre sus manos sostenía una esfera de nieve de esa que el había visto en Kaiba landia, en su interior estaba el dragon blanco de ojos azules.

Zafiro siguió llorando de felicidad al tiempo que abrazaba a su madre, se notaba que siempre había querido una.

En ese momento el no supo que hacer: se sentía extraño y algo triste: porque se estaba perdiendo una etapa importante de…

En ese mismo momento todo cambio, y clavo la mirada a espaldas de Ishizu: como había sido capaz de ocultarle aquel suceso tan importante, como había le había ocultado tan valiosa información.  
Esta vez .. Ishizu la pagaría caro.

Después de mas tazas de café, y observar como la pequeña movía fascinada su esfera, era momento de retirarse.  
Ishizu le limpio la cara a Ishet, y tomo su regalo ordeno la cuenta y al momento de irse y cruzar por la puerta, Seto cerro su laptop y se dispuso a irse también, pues había estado mas tiempo en ese lugar del que se podía permitir.  
La puerta se abrió nuevamente y la pequeña regreso corriendo al lugar tomo algo de la mesa, miro asía el lugar de Seto: sonrió y se despidió con la mano, atravesando la puerta para encontrarse con su madre.

Si.

Ishizu la pagaría muy caro.


End file.
